


Independence Day

by YoonminPT2



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, malum, malum fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonminPT2/pseuds/YoonminPT2
Summary: Calum was in an abusive relationship. His husband of 3 years, Ashton, would hurt him emotionally and physically. Calum had lost all hope—he didn’t believe in love or happy endings.That is, until Michael Clifford waltzed into his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one–shot DOES contain triggering material, as it is meant to portray the horrors of domestic abuse. Sadly, not everyone in this type of situation will have a Michael to save them. 
> 
> But, if ANY readers are suffering with abuse, whether it be psychological or physical, please do not be afraid to reach help. There is hope. There is a happy ending for everyone.
> 
> I love you all. Stay safe.

**_"I'm over this. I'm over you. I'm not gonna waste my life away. This is my independence day. I'm moving on. There's no excuse. And I can't take away your pain. This is my independence day."_ **

  
"Hey," Ashton smiled, placing a chaste kiss against Calum's cheek. "I missed you, baby."

Calum nodded. It was Wednesday. Ashton's favorite day of the week, because he got to see Luke.

Ashton thought he was in the clear, but Calum knew. Calum knew that Ashton was having an affair with the man next door. Ashton and Luke would see each other every Wednesday. Calum found out a few months ago, when Ashton forgot to cover his love bites and mask Luke's scent; cigarettes and cinnamon.

Calum hated Ashton. He hated the way Ashton yelled. He hated the way Ashton forced him to have sex. He hated the way Ashton criticized him. He hated the way Ashton bruised him.

He hated the way Ashton broke him.

When Calum first met Ashton, he was hooked. He blindly fell for the blond's bright smile and honey, golden eyes. He thought Ashton was the one; his soulmate, his vice, his savior from the hatred and pain in this world.

 _Oh_ , how wrong he was. So, so wrong.

The first years were great. Calum had met Ashton in school, the two having math together. Ashton refused to study and do his homework, resulting in grades that were way below average.

If it wasn't for his teacher, Mrs. O'Connor, assigning Calum as Ashton's tutor, he wouldn't have passed the year. Thanks to Calum's brain and patience, he managed to help Ashton buckle down and get his work done.

After exams were over, Ashton asked Calum on a date. Nothing special—a picnic at Ashton's favorite park, which included food, annoying kids, and a bird pooping on Calum's head.

Nonetheless, it was, and still is, the best day of Calum's life. That's when Calum knew he had fallen for the blond. Later that night, Ashton and Calum made love near the lake, moonlight and lust shining bright in both their eyes.

Fast forward two years, Ashton and Calum are now married. It wasn't a huge event, they simply flew to Vegas and eloped at a local chapel, not having the time or resources for a regular wedding. They wanted to get it over with; relieve the stress.

It doesn't matter how expensive a wedding is. It doesn't matter how decorated it is. It doesn't matter how many guests you invite. It matters who you're marrying and why. Marriage is a life-long bond; uniting two hopeful souls as one.

Everything was fine. Calum and Ashton rarely fought. In fact, if you asked anyone, they were the most compatible couple you'd ever meet. They cooked for each other, they helped each other, they loved each other.

Calum wishes he could go back. He wishes he could go back and decline the teacher's request, decline Ashton's date, decline Ashton's proposal.

Ashton's mother, Anne Marie, passed away. The police said it was an accident; a drunk driver had driven into the side of her vehicle, causing her to lose control and swerve off the road.

Ashton couldn't handle the pain. His father had walked out on him when he was a child and now he lost his mother. The only person Ashton had left was Calum and he couldn't lose him, that would destroy the blond completely. That would rid Ashton of the only light he'd ever known.

That's why Ashton couldn't allow Calum to love anyone else. Ashton couldn't lose him. Calum was his only reminisce of home; the only thing that kept Ashton sane, alive.

Ashton wanted to be the only person in Calum's life.

That's when the obsession started.

Calum couldn't leave the house without Ashton's permission. He had to know where Calum was and who he was with at all times. Calum had to return home at 8:00 every night. He also had to cook Ashton's supper, along with his lunch for the next day, which he would eat at work.

When Calum first heard Ashton's rules, he laughed, brushing it off as some joke, but when the blond grabbed Calum's hair, slamming his head onto the kitchen counter until he could taste blood, he knew Ashton was serious.

And that scared him.

Calum wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what he was going to do; he was going to call the police and report Ashton for domestic abuse. He wouldn't let Ashton get away with this. He wouldn't let Ashton take over his life like this. Calum had too much pride for that.

 _Oh_ , how Calum wished that were true.

When Ashton saw Calum dialing those three zeros, he lost it. He broke down in sobs and grabbed onto Calum's legs, gasping for air after each apology.

Calum wouldn't accept it. Calum wasn't going to let Ashton abuse him and get away with it. That's not right. No matter how much he loved Ashton, no matter how much he wanted to scoop the blond into his arms and forgive him, he couldn't. Ashton needed help. Professional help that Calum couldn't offer.

Once Ashton realized that his initial plan wasn't working, he had to change his motive. Hold something above Calum that he couldn't fight. Something that would make Calum back down.

Ashton's life.

Ashton threatened to kill himself and write a note— blaming Calum, saying if he couldn't be happy in life, he wouldn't let Calum be happy either.

And that's when Calum realized his new life.

A nightmare.

* * *

"Ashton," Calum whispered, shaking his husband's shoulders, trying to wake him. "Ash."

"What?" Ashton growled, rolling over and facing Calum. "This better be good or I swear I'll—"

"It is," Calum interrupted.

"Well," Ashton urged. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I'm already dressed and I was wondering if I could go out. I know you said I couldn't, that you wanted to spend time with me, but I'll be quick. I promise. I just want to buy some things," Calum said, searching Ashton's face for a reaction.

"No," Ashton said, rolling back over. "Now get back in bed, Calum."

"Please," Calum tried again. He needed to get out of this house. It'd been two weeks since he last went outside and it was killing him. "I'll be an hour. Just give me an hour. You won't even notice I'm gone, Ash. I'll even buy pasta. I know how spaghetti's your favorite."

"No," Ashton repeated himself. "Get in bed, Calum. Don't make me say it a third time. You won't like what I have to offer."

"Please!" Calum shouted, tears evident in his eyes. "I haven't left the house in two weeks! Two weeks, Ashton! D'you know what that's like? No, you probably don't, considering your whore next door takes you wherever you wanna go!"

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Ashton seethed, standing up from their shared bed, grabbing Calum by the throat. "What did you call him?"

"N-Nothing," Calum whimpered, trying to escape Ashton's grip, but to no avail.

"Oh," Ashton laughed dryly, a smirk on his face. "I could've sworn that you called Luke a whore, Hood. You want a whore? I'll show you one."

Ashton grabbed Calum's hips and pushed him onto the floor, "Get on all fours and do not make me repeat myself this time."

"Okay," Calum sobbed quietly. "Just.. don't hurt me."

* * *

"Calum!" Ashton shouted from the living room. "I'm going to work now, baby. I'll be back soon. Love you!"

"Love you!" Calum shouted back, not wanting Ashton to be angry with him later. He learned that the hard way; always answer Ashton when he talks and never, ever, argue back.

Once the blond's car was out of view, Calum rushed out of bed, already dressed, shoes and everything. He had been waiting two weeks, after all.

He ran into his closet and shrugged on a jean jacket, hiding the marks on both his arms. He wouldn't let anyone see them. He _couldn't_ let anyone see them. It wouldn't end well for Ashton or him.

Calum then grabbed a teal scarf, wrapping it around his neck, hiding some bruises. Luckily, it was winter, and no one would question his attire. It was a pain in the ass to hide bruises with concealer. The scarf helped a ton.

* * *

After a fun day of shopping and avoiding his husband, Calum decided to visit his favorite place in the world. The one place where Ashton couldn't harm him, the one place where he felt at home.

The arcade.

Calum realizes that he's 22, and that he may be too old for this place, but he doesn't care. He hadn't left the house in two weeks and he wanted to have some fun without worrying about Ashton, even if it's only for an hour or two. He was safe.

Calum walked around the arcade, cringing at the sound of so many children. Calum loved children, don't get him wrong, but when they're yelling and kicking a machine, demanding their quarters back because they lost, not so much.

Calum couldn't decide on a game.

_Mortal Kombat? Nah. The kombos never work correctly._

_Pac man? No, thank you. That game's super boring._

_Donkey Kong? Yeah. I'm down. I haven't played it in a while, though. Am I still good at it? Hopefully._

Calum practically ran toward the machine, trying to reach it before anyone could get their hands on it, but of course, nothing ever goes Calum's way. Some child got to the game first.

Except this child wasn't what Calum expected. It wasn't a child at all. It was a man, just like Calum. Looks like he wasn't the only adult in here, after all. That made him happy. He wasn't a total loser.

"I saw you running towards the game," The man smirked. "Too bad I got here first."

"Okay," Calum said. "I don't really care. I'll wait."

"Alright," The man shrugged. "You'll be waiting a while, considering this is my favorite game, so I'll just introduce myself. I'm Michael, the 23 year old, Donkey Kong extraordinaire. Who might you be?"

"Calum. Just Calum."

"Boring," Michael said, inserting two quarters in the slot, starting up the game. "Tell me more. I'm interested. I've never met another dude in here that's even remotely close to my age, since this place is rated ages 10-13. Which is super lame, in my opinion."

"I'm not interesting," Calum shrugged.

"Bull shit," Michael said. "You aren't Hazel Grace and this isn't a book. Tell me something about you. A hobby. A girlfriend. Give me something, man. Unless you're a cult member who can't give out their personal information, then I understand wholeheartedly."

"Boyfriend," Calum said shyly. "I don't have a girlfriend. I'm gay."

"There we go!" Michael smiled, turning to face Calum. "I'm finally getting somewhere. And you don't have to be shy, Cal pal. I'm gay. You're gay. We're all gay."

"Fags," A boy snickered, pointing a finger at Michael and Calum, his friends laughing along.

Calum's hands clammed up and his smile faded. He was bullied a lot when he was younger. Bullied by kids who acted exactly like them. Calum knew he shouldn't be mad at children, but he couldn't help it. They brought back memories.

Michael on the other hand, found it hilarious when kids tried picking on him, considering he could easily break them in two, but he'd never do that. Michael liked to live by one sentence: Karma's a bitch. Those kids may bully others now, but what goes around comes around, and one day they'll be on the other end of the stick.

Michael was going to ignore them, but upon noticing Calum's new demeanor, he felt bad. The poor boy looked like he was about to cry and Michael couldn't allow that. Calum was too pretty to cry. He wanted Calum to smile.

"Hey, fuck-faces," Michael shouted, earning their attention. "Come over and shove that finger up my ass, because as a fag, I very much enjoy it."

"Gross!" The boys shouted in unison as they ran off.

Calum giggled quietly, though it was barely audible, it was still a giggle. Michael's plan had worked. He was proud of himself.

"They're probably going to tell their parents," Calum said, adjusting his scarf. "How do you put up with that?"

"I'm used to it," Michael shrugged. "I don't really care what people say about me. At the end of the day, I'm still happy and they're still close-minded assholes. It won't get them far."

"Wow," Calum smiled. "That was pretty deep. Didn't think the 23 year old, Donkey Kong extraordinaire, had it in him."

"I'm an open book, Cal pal," Michael said, signaling his body up and down. "All it takes is one devoted reader."

"So, if I had a question, I could turn to a certain chapter and find my answer?" Calum asked. He didn't know where he was going with this.

"Exactly," Michael smiled. "Luckily for you, I happen to have a free copy. Ask away, Cal."

"Are you single?" Calum blurted out; opening his mouth before his mind.

Why did Calum ask that? Michael's going to assume that he's interested in him, and strangely, Calum was okay with that thought.

"My, my," Michael winked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hitting on me."

Calum blushed, ushering out, "I didn't mean for it to come off that way! I just, I was wondering, you know, friends know stuff about each other!"

Michael laughed, "It's alright, Cal. I'm just kidding. You have a boyfriend, anyway. Is he tall? Short? Tell me everything."

"His name's Ashton," Calum spoke quietly. "And he's my husband."

"Woah," Michael said. He didn't expect someone as young as Calum to already be wed. The new information hurt Michael and he didn't know why. He'd just met Calum. The brunet's life wasn't his business, but he was intrigued.

"Yeah," Calum nodded.

"Do you top or bottom?" Michael asked with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood and ease some tension.

"That's none of your business," Calum said coldly. That wasn't the reaction Michael had expected.

"Sorry," Michael said.

"It's alright."

"I'm done now," Michael said, pointing towards the machine. "You can play now."

"No," Calum said. "I've been here too long. I've gotta go back home."

"Is it because of me?" Michael asked sadly. "If it is, I can go. I won't bother you anymore. I'm sorry about hogging the game."

"No!" Calum squeaked. "It's not you, Michael. I promise. I have a curfew, okay? I'm sorry."

"A curfew?" Michael asked. "How old are you?"

"17," Calum said, the lie easily rolling off his tongue, as if it had been rehearsed. Michael was surprised. Calum looked older than 17. Or maybe, Michael was jealous that a 17 year old had a better body than he did.

"I thought you were married?" Michael asked suspiciously. Calum's stories weren't adding up.

He knew that Michael wasn't stupid. He knew that the purple-haired boy was getting suspicious. Calum had to leave.

"I have to go," Calum said, facing towards the exit. "I'm sorry. It was nice meeting you, Michael."

"Wait," Michael said, accidentally grabbing Calum by his scarf, causing the teal piece of fabric to fall onto the floor.

Calum froze, trying to cover up his bruises, but to no avail. Michael had seen them. Michael knew. Michael was going to judge him, pity him, question him. Calum could feel tears brim his eyes.

His secret was out.

"Calum," Michael gasped. "What happened to you?"

"None of your fucking business," Calum snapped, snatching his scarf out of Michael's hold and wrapping it around his neck again.

"Who did this to you, Calum?" Michael asked, stepping forward and running his fingers across Calum's jaw in a soothing manner.

Calum wanted to give in to Michael's touch, but he couldn't. He was with Ashton and that was one of the blond's rules. No physical interaction, unless it's family.

"Please," Calum whimpered. "Don't touch me."

"Calum, who the fuck did this to you?" Michael asked, raising his voice, Calum cringing in response. "Was it your Dad? Your Mom?"

Calum looked at Michael; remaining silent. He couldn't give him a reaction.

"Husband?" Michael asked. That did it. After a few seconds, Calum's face crumbled, tears breaking free.

Finally, someone knew.

"Calum," Michael gasped, pulling the brunet into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, mate. I can't imagine what it's like. Oh, my God. I'm so fucking sorry." 

All Calum could do was sob in response, clinging onto the purple-haired boy who kept whispering apologies. Calum didn't ask for Michael's pity, he didn't want Michael's pity, but honestly, he needed it.

He needed someone to hold him, someone who wasn't Ashton, and he finally got it. He found a friend, and that's all he could ask for. 

"When did this start?" Michael asked cautiously as Calum's sobs subsided. "When did the abuse start? I know that I have no right to ask, or even know, but I can't let you walk away. It's against my morals. You're quirky and cute, and I can't imagine how anyone could hurt you like this. It's all so wrong." 

Calum smiled at Michael's compliment, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It started a couple months ago. My husband's mother died and she was the only person in his life, except me, so I guess that triggered it? I don't really know, if I'm honest. It's all such a blur. I'm so used to it that I've lost track of time."

Michael smiled sadly. He felt so bad for the brunet boy. Calum looked so broken and lost, and Michael wanted to tell him that it'd be alright, but he couldn't promise that, which only made it worse. Although Calum was a complete stranger, Michael was intrigued, and he's sad at the mystery he'd uncovered.

"Why haven't you reported him, Calum?" Michael asked. "It's been months. How can you keep holding on?" 

"Holding on?" Calum asked, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "I've tried killing myself more times than you can count, and sadly, he'd find me before I could go through with it. You don't get it. I'm not holding on. I'm not living. He's taken over my entire being and it feels like I'm suffocating, Michael. Figuratively and quite literally. I wish it would end. I wish I could end." 

"You're right, I don't get it. By what you've told me, you hate the man, but you're still there. You're still taking the abuse and I don't know why. Please, tell me," Michael pleaded. "I need to understand. Make me understand, Calum."

"His life," Calum whispered. "If I leave him, he swore that he'd kill himself. I'm all he has left, Michael."

"That's utter bull!" Michael shouted, punching the arcade machine, causing the glass screen to shatter. Michael's hand was bleeding, the kids around him were screaming, but he didn't care. He cared about Calum, and he was angry that the brunet boy was too oblivious to realize that he was being played with. Michael's been down the same road, he was once played, but never like this.

"Michael, please calm down," Calum whispered, scared of all the attention that was now on him due to the purple-haired boy's outburst.

"Come with me," Michael said, grabbing Calum's arm and dragging him away from the crowd. Once the two boys were outside of the arcade, Michael turned, intertwining his non-injured hand with Calum's.

"Look," Michael said. "I didn't expect to make a friend today, considering there are never any adults in there, and I definitely didn't expect any of this to happen. I didn't expect to find you and I didn't expect to care about you. Man, my hand's bleeding, my head's hurting, and I think I forgot my wallet, but that's besides the point. I want to help you, Calum. I want to help you take him down." 

"How?" Calum asked with a gleam of hope. 

"You and I, right now, police station. We report this son of a bitch and he'll finally be out of your life," Michael said.

"I can't," Calum refused, shaking his head. "I can't live knowing that he took his own life because of me. The guilt will eat me alive, I can't do it. I'm glad that you care, but I'm not your responsibility. Alright?"

"What's his name, Calum?" Michael asked, ignoring everything Calum said.

"Why does it matter?" The brunet retorted.

"Tell me and I'll leave you alone, I promise," Michael said, placing a hand over his heart for emphasis.

"Ashton," Calum said. "His name's Ashton Irwin." 

"Cool. Bye, Calum," Michael said, giving a final wave as he walked off. 

Calum watched Michael in shock. He didn't expect the purple-haired boy to give up on him so quickly, but he did. Michael's gone and now he's alone once again.

* * *

It's been two weeks and all Calum could think about was Michael.

Michael  _this,_ Michael  _that,_ and he didn't know what to do. He practically pushed Michael away and he regrets it a lot. Michael made him feel better. Michael was the first friend he'd made since meeting Ashton, and it made him realize how much he wanted his old life back. Michael made him realize that there is hope for him; that maybe one day he'll be free, and happy, and in love.

Calum could only hope that were true, although he doubted it greatly.

"I went to Luke's today," Ashton said bluntly as he walked into their shared bedroom. "He sucked me off real good, better than you ever have. You should be more like him, maybe then I'd be able to tolerate you more."

Calum nodded, "You're right. I'll be more like him."

Ashton smiled, placing a kiss against Calum's cheek, "Good, and you'll have a chance to show me, tonight. I'm inviting Luke over and I told him that you're down for a threesome. I didn't want to, since I find him much more appealing than you, but he insisted we incorporate you. So, who am I to deny Luke?"

"I understand," Calum said. 

"Great," Ashton said. "You've been awfully willing lately and I appreciate it, but if you mess this up with Luke, I'll fucking ruin you. Am I clear?"

"Yes, crystal." 

* * *

The door bell rang and Calum knew exactly who it was. It was Luke, the mystery man that he'd never actually had the pleasure of meeting in person. Calum's anxiety was already through the roof and Luke was early. Not  _regular_ early, but two hours early, and Ashton was still in the shower.

Calum really didn't want to answer the door, because he wanted to avoid any and all contact with Luke, but it was inevitable. After a few seconds of indecision, Calum decided to stand up from the couch he was laying on, finally opening the door for the awaiting blond. 

"Hello, Calum," Luke said.

At first, Calum wanted to roll his eyes, but then he raked in Luke's appearance. The blond was wearing a police uniform and he had on a badge that looked strangely realistic. 

"Nice uniform," Calum said coldly. "Is this some foreplay you two do?"

"Calum, I understand that you don't like me, but I need you to step outside. Close the door so we can talk," Luke said assertively and this time, Calum did roll his eyes, but nonetheless, he did as told. 

Calum went to question Luke's motives, but he stopped once seeing Michael standing right behind him. 

"Michael!" Calum shouted. "What're you doing here? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." 

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, Cal pal," Michael said with a grin. "Plus, you still have to play some Donkey Kong, since I hogged the game last time."

"I'm confused," Calum said, ignoring the joke Michael cracked. 

"Let me explain," Luke offered. "I'm not very good at consoling people so I'm going to be very blunt with you, Calum. I am a cop and I've been working undercover on your case. Your family reported Ashton to the police, claiming that he was hurting you, but they had no proof, so he couldn't be charged. That's where I come in. I was asked to expose Ashton by any means necessary, so I chose to take the romantic route, attempting to get Ashton to fall for me. It was the only way I could gain his trust. Once I got it, it was all smooth-sailing from there. Ashton admitted everything and I've got it recorded. Also, thanks to your friend Michael, we have all the evidence we need to reprehend Ashton. He's done."

"That's a lot to take in," Calum said. "I think I'm gonna throw up." 

"Get Calum out of here," Luke demanded. "I heard the shower stop, now's my only chance to arrest this bastard once and for all. I have backup on the way." 

"Okay," Michael agreed, scooping Calum into his arms. "Let's go, Cal." 

* * *

It's been two years since Calum last saw Ashton and he couldn't be happier. That day, Luke and his partners arrested Ashton, putting him on trial the very next day. He was sentenced to 20 years with no parole, and Calum never thought he'd be able to see the day. Calum had lost all hope; he was hanging on by a single thread that could rip at any second, and luckily, it never did. Calum was strong and he made it through. 

He's now 24 and finally living his life. He doesn't have to worry about covering bruises, dodging punches, or avoiding punishments, all he has to worry about _now_ is what to get his boyfriend for his birthday, which is coming up soon. 

After all the Ashton-drama was over, Calum and Michael finally admitted their feelings towards one-another, going to the arcade for their first date. To some, that isn't very romantic, but to them, it was everything. The arcade is the place that changed Calum's life forever. If Calum hadn't gone that day, 2 years ago, he'd still be with Ashton and he would've never met Michael. Calum believes that he was destined to meet the purple-haired boy, who was now rocking a pastel-blue hairstyle.    

"Hey," Michael whispered, snuggling up to Calum in their shared bed. "Guess what?" 

"What?" Calum asked with a yawn. 

"I love you," Michael said, placing a kiss against the brunet boy's lips.

"I love you, too," Calum smiled, grabbing the blue-haired boy's face in his hands, kissing him once more. 

"You're too cute," Michael laughed. "Too bad you're shit at Donkey Kong, though. Loser." 

"I hate you." 

"You  _love_ me," Michael teased. "Now, turn off the lights so I can sleep, I'm tired." 

Calum rolled his eyes, rolling over and hitting the light-switch with his hand. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, that means you made it through my roller-coaster of a one-shot. Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE tell me what you thought in the comments!


End file.
